gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage
Carnage is an Arena War Adversary Mode in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Description In Carnage, players compete to remain the last man (or team) standing. Upon loading, the host has the option between making the mode a "Last Team Standing" or "Last Man Standing" game-mode. In Last Team Standing, players are split into two teams and one team has to eliminate the other. Depending on whether or not the host of the match enables "Team Balancing", players can switch between teams before the game starts. With Team Balancing enabled, the number of total players joined is divided into two, and the option to "Join Team" before loading is disabled. Players may chose between any of the Arena Ready or Arena Contender vehicles before loading, and, if enabled by the host, select a "Custom" vehicle. This mode is not restricted to any particular Arena War vehicle. With Custom Vehicles enabled, the player is also able to upgrade their vehicle before the match starts. When the round begins, teams are positioned at opposing ends of the arena and have to use their vehicles to destroy the competition. If the "Last Man Standing" mode is chosen, players will be scattered across the entire arena. Drive-by weapons are disabled, however, vehicles with mounted weapons (via customization) may be used, and are enabled immediately after the game starts. Players are given a health bar, which is displayed above their vehicle, indicating how much health their vehicle has before it is destroyed and they are knocked out of the round. Players are not able to respawn during the round. If the player is killed, they will be knocked out of the round and forced to spectate from the spectator box. Eliminated players can also use traps, turrets, RC Banditos, and Battle Drones to damage the remaining contenders. If a winner is not determined (i.e, two players remain when the round finishes), the player with the most kills accounted for during the round will win. Gun Towers are found scattered around the map. These are enabled 1 minute into a round. Maps There are three variations of Carnage for each Arena War theme: Apocalypse, Future Shock, and Nightmare. All three maps are open-space and do not consist of any circuits or laps. The pit lane is closed and fences are enabled. Instructions Tips Depending on the type of player, there are two ways of approaching the mission; *The competitive player may resort to outfitting their preferred Arena War vehicle with mounted weapons and ram weapons. With these installed, damage dealt to vehicles is significantly increased. Armor upgrades will prevent the player from taking as much damage. *The reserved player can avoid heading into battle straight away, and generally avoiding other players, particularly in a Last Man Standing match. This way, the player can avoid taking as much damage and let other players eliminate each other, until the very last opponent remains. This is particularly easy when using faster and smaller vehicles, such as the ZR380 or Deathbike. *It is advised to make use of the Arena traps found around the arena. Pushing or limiting opponents onto traps, such as the launch, can deal damage quickly and temporarily disable them from reaching the player or their team. Repetitive contact with the fire pits can also deal damage over time, which may come in particularly useful for quick and easy take-outs in the final minutes of a round. For this reason, keeping an eye on opponent's health bars may make targeting the most vulnerable opponents easier. *The player can make use of Gun Towers found around the map, however, it is heavily advised to only use these when as few opponents as possible are remaining, as the player is still vulnerable to taking damage while using the Gun Tower. Gallery Carnage-GTAO-VehicleSelection.png|Match vehicle selection. Carnage-GTAO-SS1.png|'Carnage I'. Carnage-GTAO-SS2.png|Go! Carnage-GTAO-SS3.png Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Adversary Modes